Unknown
by AlwaysForeverYours
Summary: Sirius Black doesn't exactly know what he wants to do with his life. All Annabeth Reine knows is that most people judge her because she's in Slytherin. Somehow these two become friends, but maybe not in human form.


**A/N: I have a new story set up and I really hope you guys like this. After a long bout of writers block I think I finally have something good on my hands. I will probably forget to update soon because I have a lot of tests coming up, but I promise to try my best in updating at least once or twice a week.**

**As a change, I decided to do a Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It was a warm Saturday morning in the early fall when Sirius Black decided to take a walk around the elaborate campus of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had not taken a walk this early before, as he was usually sleeping until the early hours of the afternoon to catch up on some much needed sleep. He had gone to bed unusually early that night, but only because the beginning of the year tests had taken place and his mind felt drained. When he woke up in the morning he was surprised to see that his clock said seven in the morning instead of the normal eleven or twelve.

Sirius had never been one for nature, but he could not help but notice the beautiful surroundings around him. The fresh air felt like a stranger against his skin the past couple weeks. He was not used to being inside learning all day after countless hours of playing Quidditch in his best friend's yard. Sirius especially loved the trees. They were starting to turn the warm colors of the fall, indicating that cool weather was soon to come.

Sirius Black was a very handsome young man. At sixteen years old, he stood at about six feet three inches tall. He was quite proud of his height and was thankful that he inherited it from his father. He had the translucent, pale skin that all the Black's possessed, along with the thick, black hair and startling blue eyes. He had high cheekbones with mischievous eyes that held a beautiful glint in them. He looked like the regular aristocratic, haughty, Black but did not possess the cranky, snooty, personality that came along with it.

Sirius Black was a life-loving, kind person, although he could sometimes have an attitude (which was not bad), but due to his name which people judged him for, he was always labeled as a yuppyish, pureblood student. He did not care what people thought of him and he was very brave, which led him into the house of Gryffindor.

Almost every Black in his family history had been in Slytherin. Even his younger brother, Regulus, was in Slytherin. Sirius possessed a unique personality different from that of an average Black, which was why he was placed into the noble house of Gryffindor.

His mother and father (who were second cousins), where thoroughly disgusted by Sirius being and Gryffindor. They seriously considered disowning him, but decided not to and just pushed him aside as if he were invisible to them.

Sirius did not care though, because he quickly found himself becoming best friends with three very different people. James Potter was his best mate, along with Remus Lupin (a werewolf), and Peter Pettigrew.

James was the most outgoing one, Remus the most sensible, and Peter was the quiet one. They were all handsome in their own way, though Sirius felt he had a certain charm about himself that his friends did not have.

Sirius kept walking and eventually found himself lost in his own thoughts. He thought about what his life would have been like if he had been sorted into Slytherin, but he didn't really think too much of it because he knew he would be absolutely miserable there. He also thought about an essay due in Potions on Tuesday, and made a quick mental list of books that he would need to grab from the library. _Remus would be proud, _he thought.

Sirius decided to head back to his room then to get washed up and ready for breakfast. He could not remember a time when he was actually awake on a Saturday to actually eat breakfast. He jogged back to his room, passing a couple of younger students hustling their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When he reached his dorm he found all six of his fellow roommates all dressed and ready to go to breakfast. They all looked astonished to find that he, Sirius Black, was up at such an early hour.

"Bloody hell, Sirius," said James, "I didn't know it was physically possible for you to get up before twelve."

All of his friends laughed. Sirius gave them a glare, although he didn't mean it. "I went to bed early last night. Give me a second to grab my robe."

Sirius grabbed his robe and sauntered off to the Great Hall with his friends. He could not have been happier when he saw the delicious feast of pancakes and such waiting for him. He could practically feel the drool dripping down his chin as he was piling the food on his plate.

He heard a high pitched giggle from next to him. "Sirius, you look like a little kid eating ice cream for the first time," giggled the redhead.

"Shut up, Lily!" He said, stuffing half a pancake into his mouth.

Lily Evans was the brightest girl in their year. Despite being muggle-born, she still managed to top everyone (including the purebloods) in everything. She had a thirst for knowledge, and she had a fiery temper that went along with her flaming red hair.

Lily and him were actually very good friends, despite their personal goals and personalities being so different. He knew his family didn't approve of him being friends with a 'mudblood", but he never cared what they thought and Lily was ten times the lady any woman in the Black family could ever be.

Sirius continued stuffing the scrumptious breakfast down his throat until he felt like he was going to burst. "Bloody hell; that was amazing!" he moaned.

James burst out into laughter. "That's what she said!" he laughed.

His friends roared around him, and Sirius swore that he heard Lily giggle. He noticed James' eyes flashing to Lily when he thought: _attempt number two eight-six at getting Lily Evans._

"Hey, Lily!" called James.

Lily rolled her eyes; already knowing what was he was going to ask. "Yes, Potter?" she said nonchalantly.

"Your eyes are so green they look like the Killing Curse!" said James. "Wait! that came out wrong!"

Lily laughed, knowing that James was never going to successfully say a pick-up line correctly. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, Potter." laughed Lily.

James chuckled. "What I meant to say was that you are the most exquisite, ravishing, and kind person that I have ever met before. Lily, would you go out with me?"

Lily rolled eyes. "James that was the cheesiest pick-up line I have ever heard. My answer is no, yet again."

Lily turned around and left the Great Hall with her posy of friends. _Rejected, _Sirius thought.

Sirius clapped his best mate on the back. "It's okay, Prongs. She'll say yes someday."

James glared at his best friend. "I don't know why she won't go out with me! I am freakishly good-looking, smart, clever, and classy! Why wouldn't someone go out with me?"

Remus and Peter chuckled. "It's because your obnoxious, mate!" laughed Peter.

Sirius laughed at the sour expression on James's face. "Come on, Prongs! It's Saturday morning and we have the whole weekend in front of us. Let's do something that we haven't done in a while."

James immediately perked up at what Sirius said, knowing what they were going to do.

Sirius and James knew exactly what they were going to do. They had planned it out every so carefully, so that no one would get caught and the person would be humiliated without ever knowing who pranked him.

Sirius and James together couldn't fit under James's invisibility cloak, so Sirius decided that he would hide in the bushes and James in the invisibility cloak. They quickly checked the Marauder's Map and headed outside.

Sirius got situated in the bushes, and after about two minutes he noticed the greasy-haired boy making his way toward him and James unknowingly. Him and James stifled their snickers as the boy got close enough.

He heard James whisper, "Now!"

"Rictusempra!" whispered Sirius.

"Tarantellegra!" said James.

The spells hit Severus Snape at the exact same time, and before Sirius knew it, Snape was blue. Wasn't he supposed to dance and laugh because he was being tickled? Turning blue was definitely not what was supposed to happen. It was very funny and Sirius had a very difficult time not laughing.

Snape grumbled a curse under his breath and made his way to Madame Pomfrey.

As soon as Snape was out of sight, Sirius popped up from the bushes and laughed until he cried. Sirius noticed how James was nearly choking with laughter too. They got many weird looks from the kids walking around Hogwarts.

Sirius was really looking forward to school this year.

ARARARARARARARARARAR

Annabeth Reine knew exactly what she was going to do when she woke up. She needed to finish her essay on Potions due on Tuesday. Annabeth never liked to do Potions work. It was just too easy for her. She had a photographic memory so she never had to study. Annabeth was quite proud of her status in school. She was second in her year.

Annabeth (or Anna, as she preferred it), was a lovely girl. Or so she was told. She was also quite proud of her looks. She had a mass of curly, strawberry blonde hair that any person would be jealous of. Her eyes she found were very strange. Growing up, she had always thought that her eyes were blue. As she grew older she noticed how when she wore blue her eyes would shine more green than blue, and then she got complimented on her beautiful green eyes. That was when she realized that her eyes were more of a teal color than blue.

Anna was one of the nicest people in her year. She was friends with people from all houses despite her house. Anna didn't mind that she was in Slytherin. She was very ambitious and resourceful which was why the Sorting Hat had placed her in Slytherin. She would not switch houses for anything in the world because she quite enjoyed the damp and creepy setting of the dungeons.

She could still remember the rainy day on which she was sorted.

"_Reine, Annabeth!" exclaimed McGonagall._

_The strawberry blonde girl eyes widened, and she walked up nervously to the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Anna's head. _

_Anna fidgeted as she felt the Sorting Hat speak._

'_Annabeth Reine, pureblood." said the Sorting Hat. "I see that you are very loyal, but Gryffindor is not the place for you. You like to do all your work secretly. Very Slytherin. Quite a good finder too, but I know where you belong… SLYTHERIN!"_

_Anna stood up and walked to her new house. The Slytherins lightly clapped for her, and then she noticed her plain black uniform and robes now had the Slytherin insignia on them. She sat down next to two older looking girls, but just by a year or two. They were surprisingly welcoming, but Anna knew that if she got on their bad side her life would be living hell. She could learn to like this place. After all, Anna always loved a challenge._

Anna suddenly realized that she was in front of the library, and while on the walk there she almost forgot what she had to do. _Oh yes, _she thought, _the Potions essay._

Annabeth got the books that she needed and started doing research on her chosen potion, _Amortentia. _She took careful notes and absorbed herself in the books for nearly three hours. She wrote about half of her essay when she decided that it was about time to stop. It was only 10:30 in the morning, and Anna was glad she didn't waste half of her day.

She went back to the Potions section holding all her books in front of her so that she could barely see. She didn't even realize what was happening until all her books and notes were flying about in every direction.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed as quietly as she could, which was not exactly that quiet. She heard someone shushing her from around the corner when she saw who she had run into.

Sirius Black was picking up some of her papers all over the ground. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" said Sirius.

Anna managed a small smile. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I'm Annabeth Reine by the way."

Annabeth knew by the look on his face that he had seen the crest of Slytherin on her robes. She grabbed the rest of her books and ran out with a scowl on her faces. She hated it when people judged her because she was in Slytherin.

"Wait! You forgot a paper!" A voice behind her exclaimed in the hallway.

Sirius Black was staring at her, waving a piece of parchment in the air. "I think this is yours." He said. "I'm sorry about a minute ago. I didn't expect-"

"A Slytherin would be nice to a Gryffindor. Yeah, I've heard it all before." Anna said.

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" he questioned.

"Well if you paid some attention in any one of your classes then you would at least know that I am in your Potions and Divinations class. I spend most of my time at the library, which is probably why you don't know who I am." Anna stated.

"Oh, you!" Sirius exclaimed, suddenly remembering her. "You got into an argument with Lily one time in Divinations!"

Annabeth laughed. "That was me."

"Well, I guess see you around sometime?" Sirius said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll see you in Potions on Tuesday." Anna smiled, turning around and walking back to her dorm to put her stuff back.

After putting her stuff back she decided to go outside for a nice run.

She ran outside and was glad to feel the fresh air. She really needed to run. She ran to a spot where no one could see her and then changed into a Rottweiler puppy. _Free, even if it's just for an hour._

**A/N: Yay, nay? Should I continue with the story? I know exactly where it's headed, and you don't! Hahah! Reviews and comments would be absolutely fabulous!**


End file.
